


Dagger

by Ilovedogzandpie



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Daggers, F/F, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedogzandpie/pseuds/Ilovedogzandpie
Summary: Kazuda wants to ask Neeku to marry him, but he is too nervous to ask. Synara and Tam conspire to help.A little fanfic I'm cross posting form tumblr I made for my Tumblr mutual.
Relationships: Neeku Vozo/Kazuda Xiono, Tamara Ryvora/Synara San
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Dagger

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on Tumblr for my Tumblr mutual, thatsn00m0n.

It's been a week almost, but he still didn't have the right words. Kazuda ran the scenarios over and over in his head, trying to find the perfect one. The perfect words, the perfect moment, the perfect everything. But as soon as he found the moment the words where gone as he saw Neekus face, all the words where gone. 

"Just tell him what you feel." Synara said.

"You say that like it's easy." Kazuda siad.

The two of them where in aunt z bar, synara asked him to come here. She didn't say why, just that she needed to see him.

"It's a lot easier then you give credit for, just say what is in your heart." Said Synara.

"Thanks." Kazuda said sarcastically.

Synara only smiled and reached into her coat pocket pulling out the dagger Kazuda didn't trust himself to carry and didn't want Neeku to find. She passed it to Kazuda just as Tam and Neeku came in through the door.

"Hi kaz! Hi Synara!"Neeku called waving at them.

"You did this on purpose." Kazuda whispered.

Synara only winked at him and went over to Tam, the Two of the sneaked off to the booth. Kazuda just simply felt Terror as Neeku walked over. He realized he was still holding the dagger and hid it behind his back as he turned to face Neeku. Before Kazuda could say anything Neeku said something.

"What do you want to me, tam said you wanted to ask me something?" Neeku asked.

"Yeah, I do.." Kazuda said, looking back at Neeku.

Kazuda only glanced over at them as they smiled back, hating that they conspired to do this. Neeku only looked at Kazuda smiling and questioningly. Kazuda didn't know what to say, what is there to say, Neeku was probably the best thing to happen to him and he didn't know how to say it. But it was time, so he took a breath and looked at Neeku.

"Neeku, I love you, you know that right?" Kazuda asked.

"I..I..."Kazuda tried to form the words in his head, but instead he got down on his knee and pulled out the dagger. 

He turned over to it was hilt first, facing Neeku.

"Look, I don't know what to say to you, but will you make me the happiest person on the platform and be my life partner?" Kazuda said.

Neeku didn't say anything, he looked at Kazuda. Kazuda got worried, would Neeku say no. All the bad scenarios ran in his head for Split Second. Then Neeku let out a small happy shriek and jumped on to Kazuda pulling him into a tight hug., Kazuda wrapped his arms around him, and they both where on the bar floor. Neeku kissed Kazuda.

"YES YES YES!" Neeku siad after each kiss.

The bar ringed out in cheers and clapps at the words and Kazuda kissed Neeku properly on the lips which Neeku happy returned

"Not on my floor." Anut z called at them, but she was smiling.

"That wasn't hard." Synara commented.

"Nope." Tam said.

"So do you..?"synara was about to ask.

"Nope." Tam said.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Nikto's don't have a wedding band culture like humans, but they are proposal daggers/marital daggers. 
> 
> I made it up as knifes seem to hold a cultural significance.


End file.
